zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tunnel of Love
At Nocturnal District is one of Zootopia´s best amusement parks, open 24 hours There´s always time to enjoy its rides and sights for all kinds of mammals I may be in my twenties already, yet I enjoy all of the park with childlike enthusiasm Walking by my side is my dear fox husband Nick, who´s softly holding my arm Both of us have been hanging out in the park for almost four hours already It´s been lots of fun for the both of us, with neither of us growing weary We eat cotton candy and enjoy the night lights of the park together like young lovers Nothing delights me more than days like this with you, my precious With the lights and happy mammals around us, it´s like in the Gazelle concert back in the day Just like during that concert, both of us are now even dressed up the same way We´ve already taken rides on the rollercoasters and dark rides, having a great time As well as a visit to the park´s aquarium, which was your favorite The funhouses, the magicians and the Ferris wheels, we´ve seen all of it And now we´re relaxing while sharing banana sundaes on a café near the park gate It was your idea to visit this park in the first place, so I thank you Smiling warmly at me, you show that there´s still one attraction to go Pointing your paw at the tunnel of love, with boats floating around I blush as I realize what´s on your mind, my beloved After finishing the ice creams, we head in that direction Luckily for us, there isn´t a huge line for the attraction Nick and I step into the heart shaped boats, sitting very close to each other We see some other couples in boats too, both prey and predator Somehow, it feels like this attraction was meant for us Both of us are still romantics at heart, despite being ZPD´s toughest cops You wrap your strong arms around me as the boat enters the tunnel With only reddish hue lighting the darkness, there´s a romantic atmosphere overall It´s that time again when we´re that close to each other that my heart starts pounding There´s no blaming myself at all, for you Nick, are a real darling For you I don´t need to pretend, since you love me for who I am Nothing makes me as happy as being in your embrace so tender and warm As the ride keeps on going, I´m still waiting for a right moment for our lips to meet You´ve stolen kisses on so many occasions I´ve lost count Well, now it´s my turn to do it for a change When you don´t expect it, I kiss you kindly on your nose As the boat leaves the darkness, I can see you blushing heavily Holding hands, we call each other foxy hunk and sexy honey bunny Every time we smooch, it feels most wonderful I love moments like that, the ones in natural state being the best of all Our time in the park is over, as we head together outside into the night Thanks for giving such a great time in this park to your dear rabbit Simple joys in life like this make me realize more why I love you so much Can´t wait for us to get home so we can cuddle more on the couch Every day, it just keeps getting better for us in our married lives With you, it´s always a real delight to visit fun places like this Such a nice first visit to the park, I´d love to go there again in the future But to me, the highlight of it all was the tunnel of love. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics